


"dude, i think you just fell for me"

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, deliberately lowercase, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: wherein pete falls on a bus, and patrick is there to catch him.





	"dude, i think you just fell for me"

the bus is lurching and heaving today, bouncing and rolling unevenly on each bump in the road. when it stops at the next bus stop, the brakes screech loudly and smoke rises from the wheels. 

patrick pulls one of his earphones out, handing a fiver over to the driver, getting 20 cents change and a ticket; that done, he puts his other earphone back in and begins to walk to the end of the bus and a free seat, when suddenly, the bus lurches into motion.

someone falls off their seat, from just in front of patrick; without thinking, he catches them, and then he realises that it's  _pete fucking wentz_  and it's a wonder that he hasn't thrown him halfway across the room and thrown himself out of the window with him.

"dude, i think you just fell for me." he says, pulling pete to his feet.

and then, in the quiet space where patrick walks to his seat and the bus stops lurching, everyone applauds.

**Author's Note:**

> mY duDeS  
> YES


End file.
